ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinkie's Christmas Movie
Pinkie's Christmas Movie is a Canadian-American 3D animated comedy fantasy Christmas film directed by Jayson Thiessen. This film is based on the show, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic by Hasbro Studios. This film is produced by Village Roadshow Animation Studio, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media/Vancouver and Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros Pictures. This is Village Roadshow Animation Studio's 44th animated film. This film will be rated PG. It is Christmas sequel to the movie, Pinkie Pie & The Toonland Adventures. Plot Characters 'Main Characters' *'Pinkie Pie' - An Earth pony, one of Twilight Sparkle's friends and the main protagonist of the film. *'Toppy Hatty' - Pinkie Pie's main fictional character of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and the deuteragonist of the film. *'Fooly Dumpty' - One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" *'Socks the Mousey' - One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" *'Santa Claus' *'Mrs. Claus' - Santa's wife. 'Supporting Characters' *'Twilight Sparkle - '''An Alicorn pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of magic. *'Applejack - An Earth pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of honesty. *'Rainbow Dash - '''A Pegasus pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of loyalty. *'Fluttershy - 'A Pegasus pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of kindness. *'Rarity - 'A unicorn pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of generosity. *'Spike - 'A purple, green baby dragon and Twilight Sparkle's faithful assistant. *'Princess Celestia - 'An Alicorn pony, Twilight Sparkle's mentor, and the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister, Princess Luna. *'Princess Luna - 'An Alicorn pony and the younger sister of Princess Celestia. *'Princess Cadance - 'An Alicorn pony, the wife of Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law, and the niece of Princess Celestia. *'Shining Armor - 'A unicorn pony, the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, the husband of Princess Cadance, and the older brother of Twilight Sparkle. *'Mayor Mare - 'An Earth pony and the mayor of Ponyville. *'Lady Fluff - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Prince Greedy - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Bulky - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Speed Bolt - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Jelly Blue - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Spooky Grim - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Christmas Time in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. 'Villains *'Mr. Frost - '''Santa and Mrs. Claus' arch-nemesis and the main antagonist of the film. *'Ice Dragon - One of Mr. Frost's henchmen. *'Toonula - ' the secondary antagonist. '''Cameos *'Blythe Baxter' Voice Cast *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Todd Haberkorn as Toppy Hatty *Ian James Corlett as Fooly Dumpty and Bulky *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Mayor Mare *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor and Ice Dragon *Maryke Hendrikse as Lady Fluff *Max Charles as Socks the Mousey *Miranda Cosgrove as Blythe Baxter (cameo) *Steve Carell as Mr. Frost *Santino Fontana as Toonula *Denis Leary as Santa Claus *June Foray as Mrs. Claus Featured Songs Trivia * Cillian Darcy will be not returned in this sequel because he staying in the earth. Transcript For a full transcript of '''Pinkie's Christmas Movie', click here.'' Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Movies Category:Movies Category:My Little Pony Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Gree443's Ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:3D Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Studios